


A melody, a memory

by Merelina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina
Summary: Steve and Bucky's thoughts and memories, in line with and in between the movies, mixed with the fantastic song 'seize the day' by avenged sevenfold.





	A melody, a memory

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt by the the lovely soldatbarnes on tumblr: seize the day by avenged sevenfold

## Chapter 1, These streets we travel on

## 

As Steve walks the streets of Brooklyn, memories come flooding back. Most buildings have changed or are completely replaced by bigger, newer buildings. There are more cars driving around and the people have changed, but there are o so many things still the same. A diner his mother worked at some time, is still there for example. As he enters, the man behind the counter looks familiar and yet not familiar.  
“Holy shit! Captain America, in my diner! Wow! How can I help you?” the guy says with a happy smile.  
“ehm right…” He didn’t think about ordering anything he just went in for.. for what? Memories? “Some coffee?”  
“Sure thing, Cap!” while he makes the coffee, he keeps looking at Steve. “My grandfather says he knows you. I don’t really believe him to be honest. The guy is like ancient”  
“So am I.” the guy has the good grace to blush and stutter an apology. Steve smiles and waves the apology off. “What is your grandfather’s name? He may just be right about things.”  
“James. James Markwell”  
A grin plays across Steve’s face. “Go back through his files, you’ll find a waitress there by name of Sarah Rogers. That would be my mother. You have no idea how many lollipops I stole from your grandfather.”  
The grandson’s eyes grow large “you stole.. lollipops?”  
“Yep. By the truckload. And the best part about it was he never suspected little Stevie Rogers, instead he blamed it all on Joe LaRoche. I, of course only took lollipops when poor Joe was around to keep it up.” Steve is truly laughing by now.  
“I knew it you little scoundrel!” an old voice comes from behind him. “Do you have any idea how many times I gave Joe an earful about them lollies? He always denied it, even when he started working for me later, he kept denying it. Well, now I know he spoke truth. I should give you an earful, but I doubt I can reach your ears anymore.” The man looks serious but his eyes are smiling. Just as Steve remembers him. He gets down on one knee and turns his head, “here, have my ear then.”  
The old man looks at him for a moment before laughing out loud and giving Steve a careful hug. “ah laddie, yer mum… now that was a waitress I could rely on. Never had a better one, truth be told.”  
Steve stays and talks to James about what James calls ‘the good old days’. At one point the conversation turns to Bucky. “Your mum sure as hell was relieved you found someone. You got in a million and one fights you never could win, and he would win them for you. On the other hand, his mother was less happy.”  
“His mother was not happy with our friendship?”  
“Haha no certainly not! She saw her good lad James, being turned into a scoundrel named Bucky in about 3 months. All because of tiny, innocent looking Stevie Rogers. Or am I still not allowed to call you that, Stevie?”  
“Why would you not be allowed that?” Steve raises his eyebrow  
“Because only your best Bucky could call you that without getting you angry.”  
“Yeah I remember again! Wow you’re right haha! My Bucky…” A sudden sadness washes over him “My Bucky…” He sighs “I miss him still every day”  
“As do all who lose their loved ones, laddie” a trembling, wrinkled hand lands on his shoulder, in comfort.

On his way back home in the taxi a song is played on the radio that follows his mood. He asks the driver for the name of the song, and adds it to his notebook. _seize the day by avenged sevenfold_

**Author's Note:**

> Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
> It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over  
> I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time  
> But I'm too young to worry  
> These streets we travel on  
> Will undergo our same lost past


End file.
